The Legend of Romeo and Juliet
by DarkLink107
Summary: Dark Link's prank backfires when he ends Link up playing the lead male role in a play he didn't sign up for. However, things only turn for the worst when the shadow's new plan ends him the loss of his best friend. Alternative Endings YaoiNonYaoi.
1. False Sign Up

EDIT: 11/17/06

……WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?! I WROTE IT WHEN I WAS 13!!! Go read newer stories!

:END EDIT:

A/N: Ha, . I recently bought Romeo and Juliet off of a cheap book sale and now I MUST write something that has to do with Zelda and the play. This takes play in modern times as if Link and Zelda and etc were in high school. Enjoy!

Also, if you're around my age, you know how 'breaks' in between high school and middle school are NOT 30 minutes long as the TV shows, and many stories show….so I will follow that fad and make their school's breaks hours long if I want to. .

Disclaimer: Yep, I'm the fairly OLD William Shakespeare and I own Romeo and Juliet. And if you believed that, go get help. I don't own the play's script, I don't own Zelda's characters including Dark Link and Link cries but I have the right to mess with them! Ha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: False Sign Up

"Hey, Link! Gonna sign up for the play?" Dark Link bashed against Link, causing the Hylian to drop his books and slam into Skull Kid. The big black t-shirt, tan shorts wearing shadow grinned as Skull Kid steady himself and Link bent down to pick up his books. "The sappy lovey dovey theme fits your style well enough!"

"Shut it, DL." Link sent a death glare and resumed putting his math papers somewhere in the mess of his Social Studies essay.

Skull Kid straightened his vest and checked the time. "Only 40 minutes left before class….."

Link finally stood up, having given up trying to place his papers in folders and just stuffed them in his books. "Does that shadow of a mind realize how gay that play is? I wouldn't be caugh-"

"Exactly." DL smirked, receiving yet another death glare.

"Don't you think that's getting old?"

"No."

"Guys! If you two would stop arguing, maybe we could finally make it to class on time?" Tapping his foot the Skull Kid crossed his arms, but soon just began walking to a nearby classroom, weary he wouldn't make it in his 37 minutes.

DL shook his head, gazing at SK walking away. "He's different alright. Think it's the mask?"

"That's his face."

"…really?"

"Yeah."

"…oh, that's his…face?….oh."

Zelda twirled her finger in her hair while the other held a ballpoint pen. "Are you sure?"

Ruto elbowed her and winked. "Course I'm sure. You'll do great, plus, there's a chance!"

Both girls gazed at the sign up list and grinned. Her choice was certain, so Zelda signed her name on the list. "I'm still surprised he'd sigh up. I thought this wasn't his thing and he thought it was gay, but he must have another side I don't know of yet." The girls giggled thinking about the name of few lines above where Zelda signed.

"Ladies!" Ruto continued to laugh as Zelda sighed and turned around, meeting Dark's face smirking. "And how are you two on this lovely day?"

Zelda turned to begin walking away from the irritating shadow. "Can it, Dark."

"What? I was just bein' polit-"

"Zelda?" Dark Link suddenly moved in front of the sign up board, giving way for Link as he finally caught up with him. "H-hi."

The young girl stopped and turned slowly, holding in from releasing any color into her cheeks. "…Hey, Link." She smiled and broke the gaze by looking at Ruto. "Ruto, we don't want to be late." A bit surprised, the Zora girl nodded and turned with Zelda, leaving the two boys.

Dark lifted an eyebrow and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "What's with everyone time addiction?"

Link sighed and leaned against the wall, drooping his ears in an embarrassed fashion. "Don't know."

A moment past until Dark smirked and elbowed Link in the ribs. "You know she likes you."

The Hylian narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Don't start, shadow."

"I'm serious. You two would make a nice couple. Plus, I'm sure she'd be really good in-DAMN!" Dark rubbed his arm and slightly snickered while Link straightened his position and started for class before the bell rang in 20 minutes.

"He's a bad influence on you, Link." Skull Kid lugged his backpack over his shoulder while Link leaned against his desk, already prepared. The classroom had emptied, yet Skull Kid had thought it appropriate to reread his notes and check for misspellings.

"As long as he's still pays half the rent of the apartment, I can stand 'em."

The two walked down the hall and discussed their plans for the night. "I gotta study for the Science test."

They took a short cut and crossed the walled in courtyard to the other side of the school, the Hylian leaning and seizing a long stick from the ground in a swift movement. Indeed, he was bored. Link sighed and turned the corner that soon past the auditorium. "Isn't that test next week?"

"Ha, real funny, Link, but if I don't start studying, I'll…I'll get a B." The Hylian shook his head while Skull Kid gestured with his hands the angst of such a _low _grade. Link rubbed his head, walking past to large doors with commotion, not seeming to be important to him. "Link? Link!"

"Wha?"

"It's Zelda….and Dark!"

The sudden usage of those two in a sentence caught the Hylian's attention enough to dash around to face Skull Kid, who had stopped in front of the doors to peer in. "WHAT?!"

"Yo, chill out. They're in there." He pointed in through the door windows at the shadow sitting with his arms spread out along the two chairs beside him while his legs rests over one another on the chair in front of him.

"What's Dark doing in there?" Skull Kid answered Link's question by a simple gesture of opening the door revealing the front row of auditions for a play, most of them beautiful girls awaiting to try out for the lead female part. "Oh…of course."

One of the girls indeed was Zelda, accompanied by Ruto, Malon, many others, all dressed their best to perform. SK said he was going to study, yet looked up when he didn't get a response. "Link?" The Hylian was staring at the front row at the blonde Hylian girl he had met earlier in the hallway. Skull Kid shook his head and padded Link's shoulder, finally catching attention. "She might notice you if you were to watch her perform and encourage her. Respect, something DL's probably never taught you." Link only absent-mindedly nodded, his eyes still questioningly gazing at Zelda. "Here, you probably need help walking down there."

He grabbed Link's arm, the one not holding the stick and began leading him down to the auditorium seats, over to where Dark Link was sitting, he too gazing at the pretty girls. "Hey, you made it. I thought this wasn't your thing?"

"It's not. I'm only here for…well, what the heck are you do-"

"Awww, Linky gonna see if he girlfriend makes the part?"

"Shut up."

"Or do you wish you played the male role?"

"Who?"

"Romeo. Ya know, that sappy tragedy thing. Where there's stabbing and dying and poison and stuff."

"….oh."

"That's not it at all!" Skull Kid sighed and took a deep breath, Dark realizing he had made the guy bring up another long speech and moaning from doing so. "Romeo and Juliet was one of Shakespeare's greatest masterpieces that took place in the 15th century in Verona, Italy with two noble families they hated each other." Again, the shadow groaned and covered one of his ears lazily. Link, on the other hand, listened as well as he could. "The Montagues and the Capulets. The Montagues plan a party that Romeo crashes with his friend, Mercutio and without warning, falls in love with Juliet, as does Juliet with him. Both ask the Friar to help with their secret wedding, in hopes it will end the hatred between their families. Yet, Tybalt, cousin of Juliet plans to slay Romeo off guard. Mercutio springs to help him, yet was stabbed and killed. His death was avenged soon after when Romeo kills Tybalt, however, resulting in banishment from the Prince of Verona. Thus, Juliet and the Friar make a plan to make it seem like Juliet had died, yet Romeo never knew of the plan and assumed his love had died. And so, he poisoned himself at the foot of his love. Juliet awakens and stabs herself at seeing her Romeo dead, ending with the two loves together forever in death."

Claps erupted from the instructor in the front, surprising the three boys into looking up. The whole auditorium was staring at them, mainly Skull Kid, who now was blushing (even on his wooden like face). "Beautiful, Skeleton Child!"

Dark cupped his mouth to stop from bursting out with laughter. He whispered, only irritating SK. "Skeleton Child, I forgot about that name."

"It's good to know that some boys know their plays." The instructor clapped again and SK smiled and thanked her, embarrassed at the girls giggling and smiling at him.

One, or a three of the girls were looking a chair to the right of him where Link sat, the Hylian finally looking back. The red head of the girls waves and winked at Link, the Zora nudged the other, and the blonde girl just returned the stare by turning back around. Link faintly waves and sat back, leaning forward so his face was hidden by some of his hair.

Awhile past, many of the girls leaving with upset faces. Dark had simply chatted with Link telling her detail of some of fights that recently occurred at their school, more than half had been started by him. SK had borrowed a script and was rereading it over, he now holding the stick Link had caught before and twirling it in his fingers. The time soon grew boring enough for DL and Link themselves to gaze over at some of the lines on the script when Dark suddenly grabbed a ruler from his pack and swing it up to Link's throat. "I challenge thee!"

Link, grown tired of doing nothing grabbed the stick back from SK. "I accept!"

The shadow jumped up and pointed the stick straight. "Obey, and go with me; for thou must die."

Link smirked and did the same with his stick, Skull Kid sighing and standing up to go to another seat. "Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!"

His counter quote followed by a stab in the air at Dark's heart, missing by an inch as the shadow sliced back and crossed his 'sword' with Links, both struggling to push the other back. "Ay me! Romeo!"

Link winced from an almost outburst of laughs from the shadow choosing such a part from the script. Yet he played along. "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Dark Link snickered and pushed harder, causing Link and shove back. He suddenly spread his arms out and bowed. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Laughing Link pointed his stick back at him and glared. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye then twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enemy." Dark had covered his mouth again to keep from cracking up, urging Link to perform more. He swung his stick across his chest as if preparing to recite an oath instead of a line. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He closed his eyes and grinned a bit, playing the role to surpass Dark's own unique acting, as they had always been rivals, friendly at most times.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" DL's voice had grown far more feminine than before, and Link, taking this as a signal to act even better than his friend, recited as best as he could.

"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it; And yet I would it were to give again." The femalish voice had compassion in it, beautifully reciting the script. However, during the reciting of that line, a snicker was heard where Dark was assumed to be, yet Link simply ignored it.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

Again during the female like voice reciting, a slight laugh was heard, yet the voice reciting spoke with ease. "But to be frank and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!"

Link bowed his head a bit, feeling into the role enough to be proud he had beaten his hard trying friend. "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial…" A series of claps bolted through Link as his eyes shot open to see the whole commotion was for him. He froze and stared at Dark, who seemed to have fallen to the floor in utter cackle.

"Wow, didn't know you liked it that much, Link." Skull Kid padded Link on the shoulder, yet the Hylian still didn't move. Dark Link had make reddish in the face, rubbing his eyes to keep from watering. It was then that the conclusion came clear. That voice wasn't Dark's. His had stopped some time ago.

Clapping the instructor raised her arms out. "Bravo, Link! Bravo! You have the part by a landslide."

Terrified as to what was going on and still clutching hard onto the stick, Link stared down at the instructor and put most of his energy into speaking. "W-What?"

"The part dear. Romeo, the role you signed up for! Your performance for the part clearly shows your want for it. It was simply wonderful."

Link had almost said what again if it weren't for another giggle, though not from DL. The blonde Hylian standing on the stage holding her script up as if she had just recited it. She did a slight 'good job' wave at Link and began walking down the steps. Still in shock, Link repeated a few words under his breath, in a way as if he was hoping that they would spell out more of a lie. "…the role you signed up for…" His eyes narrowed and shot up in front of him. "Dark!" The shadow, still teary eyes and grinning, suddenly shot up, bolted over a row of chairs, and dashed out of the auditorium laughing, closely followed by Link and his stick.


	2. Love and Humiliation ShowBiz

**A/N:** hugs to all Thanks for the reviews! Never have I got so many reviews by the day after I posted the chapter. Quicky thanks-MidnightStarfire, Zonr-00, Shadow Fox 05, The Hunted(), anyone(), ayachan21(), and SoulessCalibur!! **Zonr-00- **Thanks, but I'm sticking with DL and SK. Think of it this way. In Spiderman, Mary Jane wasn't always called Mary Jane. She was called MJ. So, that's their nick names. I promise I won't do Zel or Mal, and Link would look like a typo if I tried to shorten the name into a nick.

**Leeta- **hugshugshugs Thanks a bunch! Glad you could finally read my work! BTW, I'll add a private lil' something special at the end just for you since you're not a Link/Zelda person. -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Love and Humiliation; Show-Biz**

"I hope you two boys are happy. And right in front of the junior's soccer club." The principal browsed through the files of the two boys sitting in front of his desk. "Dark Shadow Link, I'm not surprised, but Linkaniel." Two folders smacked down on the desk in front of DL and Link, one rather large, the other commonly small. The speech carried on as Link gazed at the ground and held his bruised shoulder shamefully, yet at the same time disgustingly while Dark Link snickered holding his palm against the black and purple skin next to his eye. "Mr. Shadow Link, I find nothing funny about this! You should know at least by now that physical contact such as kicks and punches are not tolerated and will be punished stern-"

"What about sticks, your principalness?" The shadow stretched an arm out smirking, really showing off the 3-inch wide mark that ran up under his shirt, resulting in a long scratch and a bruise.

"Well, yes! Yes, sticks will not tolerated either. Both of you, detention for a week."

Dark Link groaned, yet the blonde boy shot his look up in surprise. "You mean…I can't do the play then? That's great!--I mean….that's too bad. I was really looking forwar-"

"Oh, don't worry about that because your detentions will be _after _rehearsals. I called your instructor, and since this is one of your first, and hopefully _last _offense, we organized a way to pay your time and rehearse for the school play."

Link cleared his throat and leaned back, side glaring at Dark holding in his laughter from the flaws in the Hylian's new schedule. The weeks following would be long, hard, and chalk full of his best shadow friend's side comments.

"He made up your name again." The shadow chucked as he hopped over the side and plopped on the couch. "Linkaniel? Ha, guess he doesn't think your real name's proper enough to be chastised with." There was no response to the shadow's comment, yet another boy was calming going through the mail of their apartment on the other side of the room at a counter. "C'mon, man. Are you seriously mad? I'm doing you a favor, being that Zelda's the female lead and now you're the male lead. Isn't that what you wanted?" He smirked but it was soon replaced with wincing as he accidentally leaned on his arm when reaching for the remote.

A fist slamming down a bill on the counter clearly responded to the shadow's taunts. "What I wanted? What the hell are you talking about?! Do you seriously think I want to be humiliated in front of the whole school, including her? And that those wasted hours of rehearsing something you yourself claimed was 'sappy lovey dovey' is suppose to be attracting to me? What the hell were you thinking?!" The Hylian rubbed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breath.

"Link, relax. Think about some of the positives. You may humiliate yourself, but you'll be doing it _with _Zelda. You'll be playing a gay part _with_ Zelda. Point is, you'll be spending embarrassing time with Zelda and I can get a good laugh out of it. Sunrise, sunset."

The young Hylian sighed and sat down on a stool hiding under the counter, resting his head on it while his arms wrapped around his head. "Ya know what?…Sometimes I really do hate you, Dark."

"I know, Link, but you'll thank me for this. Now-" A cell phone flipped open as the shadow pushed speed dial 7. "-you up for Chinese?"

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth."

"This day's black fate on moe days doth depend; this but begins the woe others must end."

"Link, more feeling! Like you had done yesterday, that was marvelous. Your acting now is like a child learning to read!" The instructor waved her hands in a chastising motion as Link flung his script to his side. The boy next to him sighed and stretched his shoulders while rereading the latest scene with Romeo and Benvolio. "_This but begins the woe others….must end. _Do you see the difference, dear?"

The Hylian's mouth twitched as he nodded. To be addressed as dear at the same time as being insulted was something that made him cringe. She yelled to take it again from the top, and when Link's acting soon followed up to her lowest standards, the instructor ordered that he'd take a try at the popular balcony scene with Romeo and Juliet.

Through the constant insults towards his acting and series of you-need-to-focus comments, Link never once clearly thought of the two main roles since the rehearsal began. Romeo and Juliet was a play, a play about a tragedy, a love tragedy. It wasn't until Juliet, Zelda, had begun walking up the stag steps without her script that Link realized the main part of the whole play was Juliet and Romeo falling in love; kissing.

"Hi, Link." She faintly waved at him and casually smiled.

He simply nodded, still lost in thought and going over and over what Skull Kid had told him earlier about the main parts in the play.

"Now, take it from 'But soft-'. Link, I trust you studied your lines well enough."

_Of course I did. Why wouldn't I want to study my lines over punishment, torment, and non-sleeping stress? After all, I'd hate to forget a single syllable for this Goddess forsaken play._ Link nodded and gazed down at his script for a moment before glancing up to see that Zelda had her eyes closed and wasn't holding anything that would tell her the lines of Juliet. "Where's your script?"

She opened her eyes in an irritating manner. The Hylian boy realized that she was playing over the lines in her head. Zelda had memorized her lines. One of many bursts of embarrassment erupted as Link felt stupid having not memorized the first scene like most of the cast. Zelda leaned a hand on her hip and casually looked away. "I'm trying to rehearse without having to always look at my script. Most of this scene is popular so it's easy to remember, anyway." She looked up at Link, almost hesitantly as he nodded back, shamefully.

"Okay, then, dears. Begin."

Link cringed when a few seconds past and he realized that the irritated stare he was getting from the instructor reminded that he was the first to speak. He didn't dare look at Zelda, her face was probably annoyed more than the instructor for working with such an amateur. "Oh! Sorry…heh, wrong page." Fake laugh and pathetic apologetic smile. As fast as he could, Link fumbled through the pages of his script, wondering if he might of past the scene. He let a small sigh of relief out and repeated 'sorry' after finding the page. "But soft; What light through yonder window break. It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she." His long lines continued, a bit shaky from speaking such a foreign sort of speech, especially when he barely knew what half the words he was saying meant.

Then she spoke. "Ay me!"

It was short, as Link knew from glancing down at the script, but a sudden urge to beat her led his script to fall by his side. "O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

She spoke again, not Juliet, but Zelda to the young male Hylian. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Brilliant! Much better hands down, to both of you! Link you were a bit dull in the beginning, but it grew to far higher standards. And Zelda, you seem to improve with the scenes including both lead parts." Zelda blushed and Link gawked at her for a moment. Was did it mean with Zelda improving with the Juliet and Romeo scenes? It occurred to him that he never really had seen her perform other than with him. "You two work well with each other. Now one more part and we can make that a rap for today." The Hylian boy prayed the scene wouldn't include him, yet the instructor seemed obsessed with perfecting every line Romeo spoke, so it seemed he was in every part of the whole rehearsal. "To end today's first rehearsal, we'll end with a popular part. I know we're taking it easy and going through the script slowly, but I believe that jumping through the script will help you all remember it better." Link hid his disgusted look as he walked off the stage and over to the small beverage table. "Let's take it when Romeo believes his love is dead and stabs himself, only to have Juliet awake and kiss him before she di-"

"WHAT?!" Both Link and Zelda yelled, Link spitting over his jacket the Cherry Coke he had been drinking and Zelda almost tripping over her feet as she exited the stage.

"What's the problem, dears?"

Zelda had taken her script up quickly to look over the scene the instructor spoke of, staring at the line in italic that read _(Kisses him). _"Don't you think that's a little too far, Miss? Going fast like this may…may interfere with our practices! Shouldn't we start somewhere in the beginning?"

To the terrified feeling of Link, the instructor shook her head and repeated that it would be good practice. Both Hylians walked unto the stage, accompanied by the few other cast members that also recited in the scene. A member from the backstage crew pulled out a table, padded with blankets as Zelda reluctantly thanked them and slowly laid herself down and closed her eyes. "Right. Now, Romeo, think: you have just returned from your duel with Paris and now you come to see your love in a death coma, unaware of their plan. Aaaannnndddd, go!"

He swallowed what felt like a large spiky rock that formed when the instructor announced which scene that would end the rehearsal. "Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!" Link drank an empty cup that was given to him earlier, pretending it was filled with poison. Mentally, he had wished that it wasn't pretend, but it seemed that torment would follow him until he had retired in a cozy fenced up retirement home towards the end of his humiliating life. "O true apothecary!" He dropped the cup, it bouncing off the wood and rolling off the stage. "Thy drugs are quick…Thus with a kiss I die." He fell to the ground before the table Zelda rested on, hoping he would mentally survive what was to come.

The scene carried on with the other cast members reciting their lines. It soon came. When the rest of the cast had left the stage, Zelda was leaning over Link, his eyes closed and his mouth still. "What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand?-" (Though the cup had rolled off, one of the crew members had thrown it back up from the front row of the auditorium with a side crack from the instructor that this shouldn't happen on opening night.) "-Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?" Zelda quivered at the next line. "I w-will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative." She leaned down, holding the sides of Link's head.

As their lips grew closer, their faces almost touching- "That's a rap, dears!"

At the sudden relief, Zelda dropped Link's head onto the wooden stage. He grunted and quickly stood his upper body up with his elbow while his other hand pressed against the back of his head. "…oh, sorry, Link…" It was weird. The cast emptied out and the instructor soon finished packing her things, yet the two barely moved from where they sat. The call was close, but it would soon come, wanted or not.

Dark Link patted Link on the shoulder, grinning, as his best friend finished the detail of the rehearsal. "DL, you wouldn't have paid off the instructor or anything right? It's just too…"

The shadow only smiled as they walked down the hall to a classroom that labeled DETENTION. "Don't worry yourself."

"But the scene."

"That's one scene out of how many?"

"That's just it. The death kiss scene seems to be the instructor's favorite! I swear she's trying to get at me."

"Relax, Link. It'll find it's way of working out. Trust me, it must've been nice having Zelda's hands around your head."

Link chuckled a bit and nodded. "I guess, but I doubt she liked it."

"So?" The shadow elbowed Link a bit and a small shove was given in return while they laughed.

The two boys entered the classroom and, to their disappointment, there stood the principal with two pieces of chalk in his hands while a clean chalk board lay waiting behind him.


	3. Shadow in the Way

**A/N: **Hey y'all, if you're wondering why some of my stories take awhile to type, or why it's been so long for S.D. I've added something to my BIO. P

**The Great Sinbad, tubba-blubba2, ****Shinomori Krys****, Lisienna, Greki, Blue-Star-Witch, The Hunted, Kitoma, Ron's Girly, Great Divide, 'anyone', SoulessCalibur, ayachan21, lemons4sale and anyone else supportin' me with reviews. .** THANK YOU! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, people don't suffer. So feel good everybody! Woo!

**Great Divide- **Sorry, my computer was terrible when I posted that and many things screwed up. Hopefully now (seeing no one else commented) it's fixed. .

**Kitoma-**If I have time, I will!!

**Blue-Star-Witch-** But you don't know me very well, do you? winks

**Tubba-blubba2-** That is some subject. Tell you what, I'll load up on caffeine, sugar and other things I won't mention since you guys probably think I'm a 'good' girl and we'll see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Shadow in the Way**

The rehearsals continued on as did the detentions, both becoming more familiar to Link and his schedule. The instructor's harsh, old 'dear' voice echoed in his sleep, yet he wasn't entirely hateful towards her. The part of the kiss scene was never brought up again, but that one rehearsal some time ago changed Link and Zelda's relationship. It began with a simple chat after or before the rehearsals, sadly ending when rehearsals started or Link remembered his detentions weren't paid up yet. Soon it grew to calls after school; Link happily sitting with his head lay back on the couch arm with his feet up on the other side while holding the receiver. Surprisingly, Dark Link showed his support most of the time. However, it was nearly impossible to escape a crack or remark from the shadow, causing a regular mini war to erupt in their apartment. It all seemed to be going well.

"So when you take the energy and combine it with the-" The words flew through the Hylian boy's head, meaning nothing as long as rehearsal was only a few periods away. Skull Kid didn't seem to notice though, too consumed in the toxic chemicals in front of him to realize that Link's eyes weren't even looking at him. Instead, they gazed dreamily out of the window. "-and that's the formula of how to stop World Hunger and keep your car going forever." He looked up and sighed. "Link…you're not listening, are you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…carbon…and somethin'…"

"Link, you know you'll fail if you keep this up."

"Huh? Oh, 1:40…I think." Skull Kid rubbed his wooden like forehead and sighed, the concoction in front of him bubbling. "Hey, is it suppose to smoke?" Link finally turned and casually eyed the mixed chemicals. "SK?"

"You haven't been listening at all, haven't you?" Slowly, Link shook his head. SK sighed and leaned over the counter to get his books. "You're cleaning up."

"Why?"

"Cause you're lazy."

"Am not."

"Then you research the purpose of meaning and call me in an hour while I'll clean up."

A few seconds past until Link sighed and began collecting the jars and bottles, careful not to burn himself or blow anything up with Goddess knows what Skull Kid mixed together. SK smirked and filed some of his papers until the bell rang. With the last of the equipment cleaned and put away, Link grabbed his load of binders and junk and headed out behind Skull Kid. "Hey, by the way, Skull, have you seen Dark? He wasn't at lunch or third period. Plus…he was acting funny last night. He was on the computer forever sayin' he was working on something important online and that I couldn't see. I thought he was joking, though."

"How would I know, you guys live in the same apartment."

"He didn't answer his cell phone either…"

"You know those things aren't allowed in school, Link."

Link only stopped, stared at SK for a moment then winked. "What? I'm not as goody as everybody thinks."

"From your fight awhile ago, nobody thinks your goody goody. Then again, from your recent surprising role, nobody looks at you as 'bad' either. I'd say you're somewhere around-"

"Loser."

Both Skull Kid and Link shot around, smirking back to a dark familiar face. "Where've you been, Shadow?"

Dark scratched his head and walked to Link's left while Skull was on his right. "Around. Hey, I heard there's no rehearsal after school today."

Link stared back in disbelief, a little taken by the sudden change in subject to something strange. "What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Around…"

"Ha, ha. I get it. Tell Link there's no rehearsal, so he'll miss ANOTHER-" Link glared fiercely at Dark Link and the three friends began walking down he hall, SK chuckling a bit to the strange conversation beside him. "-rehearsal. You know if I miss another it'll be another week of detention."

Dark shook his head, not in his usual mood of being a jerk at all. "I'm serious. On a flyer and from one of the cast members. There's no rehearsal today." Link stared for another moment until they neared their next class. "Well, Link, I'll see you next period. I gotta run, only 20 minutes left, you know." He winked and turned the corner, leaving Link and Skull by themselves.

Link said 'see ya' to SK and went into his classroom down the hall.

"Huh? Of course we do, why wouldn't we?" Link said it was just to make sure and waved a fellow cast member away.

_I knew it. That liar. _He sighed and started his way to the auditorium, stopping by a soda machine to pick up a Dr. Pepper and mumbling to himself to never trust that jerk. Although, he smiled a bit at the thought of going to detention and rubbing it in the shadow's face that he knew him too well to fall for anymore of his tricks.

Another corner, there was the large doors of the auditorium. He heard the familiar sounds of the guitar, stringing away, practicing one of the scenes. It sounded familiar. Link stopped at the front of the doors and mentally moaned. That music was from the kiss scene. It hit Link that it had been awhile, and perhaps the instruction had told the guitarist to practice that melody so they can act the scene out later. He chuckled a bit. _Better go in and get it over with. _Link reached for the door and stopped, his palm holding the handle in a half turn.

"Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!"

_That's my line…who's that?_

"O true apothecary!"

…_What? _All of Link's thoughts and feelings went directly to his ears.

"Thy drugs are quick…Thus with a kiss I die." There was a thud as if someone fell.

A whisper from an old, cranky voice called out to the stage. "Of they're going to be late, we'll continue the scene without them. Go on, dears."

"What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."

_What the hell's going on?! _It was then that he regretted opening the door, ever thinking it could work between him and a girl, trusting someone whom couldn't be trusted. The Dr. Pepper dropped to the floor from Link's hand, while the other still held dumbfound onto the handle. Dark Link was laying beneath Zelda, both of them in a deep kiss.

"Wonderful! Spoken clearly and followed up with a strong kiss. It was perfect." The instructor held her hands out, unaware of the heartbroken Hylian at the door until she stepped forward and noticed the spilled soda all over the floor. "What on earth? Someone please, get a towel or call the janitor. A drink spilled- Oh! Link, dear, what are you doing here?" Link didn't notice. Dark and Zelda however shot up in shock. "Link? Dear, are you alright?"

His hand was shaking a bit on the handle, the other one hidden behind, clenched in a tight fist. "………"

Zelda's look saddened and Dark's only stared with little emotion. "Dear, I thought you got the e-mail. You wrote back that you understood." The next words seemed to echo in the auditorium for what seemed like hours. "You were replaced." The shocked, confused look on Link's face instantly turned into a detesting death glare. "But other positions are still up. The curtain puller recently called in that he couldn't do it, and there's always an opening for another guard."

Without a care or even knowing what the instructor had said, Link mouthed out a curse towards the shadow. "You bastard."

Zelda stood up and walked over to the edge of the stage. "Link, wait." Too late. The furious Hylian had already gone, swinging the door over the dark colored soda. Dark still sat on the floor with his elbows supporting his upper body. He only sighed and shook his head.

Dark Link ran his palm along the side of the wall as he ventured down the ever-depressing hallway of the DENTENTION room.

"Well, Mr. Shadow, where would you like to begin?" The principal yawned while looking through the paper as Dark dropped his bag next to a desk and sat down.

"I'll do the paper and then the board."

"Alright then. The usual, 300 words, the history of Merlin." DL got out a folder and took some paper out, sighing and yawning.

"Isn't he dead?"

"Yes, you should know that, Dark Link."

"So…why do I hafta write about him? He's dead…he ain't important…"

Ignoring the usual comments, the principal only sighed. "Sometimes I think you just talk without thinking."

"Maybe, but I usually do the other way around. Otherwise, you'd have me for more than the week." He did a faint smirk, but sighed, knowing that this wasn't the place for any humor. "Wait…"

The principal looked over his newspaper. "What is it, Mr. Shadow?"

Dark looked around a bit before staring back. "Where's Link?"

"Oh, he already paid the detention after school. He said there wasn't a rehearsal today." The shadow gulped and slowly started back into writing his 300-word essay on the history of some dead guy.

"Lucy, I'm home!" The television flickered while the young Hylian paid no attention and casually scribbled on paper the history of past kings for his English class. "Oh, Lucy! I thought I told you! No household parties without my permission!" A click in the apartment's keyhole caught his attention, yet his head moved back to his pencil, now just tapping on the notebook paper and making little dots around his paper. "But Ricky! Whaaa!" The clicked followed into smooth turn of the doorknob.

Dark Link froze for a moment upon entering and getting no notice whatsoever of the Hylian sitting in front of the television with a lamp clicked on over his head. He glared for a bit then shook his head, almost regretting coming home. "So…no welcoming? Not even a glance?" Link looked like he cringed, yet it was difficult to tell from behind. "Listen…I can explain-"

"Shut up, Shadow." And for the first time, DL held back his comment and simply stared. "Did you think that it would have been funny? Sign Link up for a play he would have hated to be apart of, trick him into acting the part you signed him up for in front of the instructor, wait until he had been forced to say so many Goddess forsaken lines so many times with the girl he's liked for years and then take the role from behind his back." Link finally looked up slowly, straining to keep his voice down low enough so their neighbors would not think a riot was erupting next door. "Have you sunk so low that you find those kind of things hilarious? Well, Shadow?"

Shadow had always been a sort of insult to Dark Link. Though that was what he was, with the tone Link sometimes used when he was irritated showed disrespect and annoyance to a scarce race. Shadows such as Dark Link were very rare, for they weren't born, but made or upgraded. Shadows were also called 'lapdogs' or 'inferior', both terms Dark would beat up if addressed to him because that his race's majority consists of the simple dark 2-demensional figures you see on walls or sidewalks.

It was this that had wiped the sympathy and guilt off his face and what had replaced it with a full death glare. "Don't tell me to shut up and give some speech of what you proposed to be my plan. I played that trick on you to get you into the play for laughs, and maybe, just maybe, to get you bold enough to stand up to Zelda without dropping your books or turning into a mute. I was also planning on getting you out of there because I'm not that much of a jerk." A minute past between the two, Link putting his books, papers, and pencils aside to stand up and talk with Dark on his level. "But by the Triforce! How was I supposed to know you'd freaking flip out because I had gotten you out of there? Do you think I'm trying to steal Zelda, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. And if not, you're doing a damn well job being clueless. I don't know how you can be so clever to think up these brilliant tricks, yet still be such an ass at realizing you're only making everyone miserable! It's utterly amazing!" Dark glared, angrier than he had in his longest. It seemed he was speechless, for a moment past and both of them had stayed silent. "And ya know what, Shadow? I'm sick of it." There it stopped. Link had picked up his things, snapped off the television with a hard, fierce click of the remote and left without another comment towards the shady being still standing at the opened door.

The door of Link's room slammed, followed by a harsh silence. "Glad you think it was funny, Link. Cause I sure as hell didn't intend for it to turn out this way…" With that whisper, Dark Link quietly left and shut the door behind him.


	4. Live and Laugh at it All

**A/N: **Ok, for a lil' example of how awesome you guys are; I posted the third chapter really late last night, and boom, the morning following I got 6 reviews. . You see? Those reviews have me typing this Author's Note which is also part of the chapter. See where I'm going with this? Eh? Eh?

Also, SCHOOL'S OVER!!! So, S.D., and the Legend of R & J will all be worked on! I actually have time now! No more essays! -dances the Irish jig-

Heh, I'm made Dark sound weirdly ghetto in one part, so just laugh with me! Plus, Termina and Hyrule are kinda just….one in this…..tee hee, my fanfiction, my way P.

**The Great Sinbad- **-- I'm really glad you liked it, and I hope you like all the drama/comedy/what-the-heck-is-going-on stuff I'm putting together!!! Thanks a bunch for the sweet review!

**Dark Zelda- **The more demanding, the better. P

**Shinomori Kyrs-** May Skull Kid live on!

**Zonr-00- **I actually wouldn't gotten a lil' shot gun and….hell no, you guys know by now I love DL too much to hate him for long. --

**I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! THANKS FOR REVIEWS!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Live and Laugh at it All**

"Come on, Link. He's been a jerk, but you're not concerned at all?"

"Nope."

"But's it's 4th period! He's missed most of school! What if something happened to him."

"What if he's off stealin' the spot light offa someone else? Should I care then?"

Three periods had past and Dark was nowhere to be found. The morning after the big fight he wasn't oversleeping in his bed like usual, as the door of his room was opened and Link could plainly see he wasn't there. At first it didn't bother him. _Dark Link was a complete asshole for what he did, right? Why should I care where the hell he is now? _Skull Kid and Link argued over whether to care or not over the shadow's disappearance as they walked with their lunch trays to an empty table. "Fine, let me see your cell phone, Link."

Ignoring Dark's absence as much as possible, Link smirked as if nothing was wrong. "Ha, I thought you said they weren't aloud in school. Remember?"

Yet SK's face was stern and held no feeling of joke or goofiness. "I mean it, just let me see it. Mine's turned off in my locker." Hesitantly, Link obeyed the odd command and reached into his pant pocket to get out his cell phone, pondering what Skull was going to do with it. "I'm calling his cell."

"What? Not with my phone!"

"Link! Something could've happened to DL! From the sound of it, your fight seemed to have equaled to the same viciousness as the Imprisoning War!" The Hylian gave a funny look to his wood faced friend. Skull Kid sighed and began dialing some numbers. "I think you really hurt his feelings."

Link snorted and glared at the wall. "Shadows don't have feelings and they act like normal beings don't have feelings either."

Skull gave a very disappointed glare at Link, but hunched a bit and covered his ear with his hand to hide the cell phone when he heard the dial tone. After several dials, Skull Kid heard a very cheerful and familiar 'Yo! This is Dark!' and grinned. "Thank the Goddesses, I thought you were-"

_"I'm not here obviously 'cause I've found something that's more entertaining than you! –Laugh- But leave a message and junk and I'll see if you're worth my sexy shadowy time.-laugh- Peace ooot!"_

There was a 'beep' sound and Skull Kid frowned. "Hey, Dark it's me, SK. You're really worrying us-" Link snorted and made a rude remark. "-so I'd really be great if you'd call one of us back or stop by. Hopefully you'll get this before school's out. See ya later." Slowly Skull hung up and passed it back to Link. The lunch went by quickly when neither Link nor Skull Kid said a word, but before the bell rang to get back to class, Skull stood up in front of Link. "Ya know, I bet you're worried about behind that whole act."

----

Soon Link too began to worry, but he kept his ground and acted as if he didn't care. The usual seat in 5th period that Link's old best friend sat in was empty while the seats began to fill. Five minutes before the bell rang, he finally came in, but sat in a seat near the back. Dark Link had his hand in his face for another minute, but soon looked up tiredly. Link stared for a moment, but turned away and pretended nothing was wrong. Yet, nothing was right. He looked exhausted and groggy, like he hadn't slept for days. Link glanced back, and then the bell rang. DL wiped his eyes a final time and yawned, shaking his head and looking up with a more alert face. The period passed quickly, and soon Link felt himself hesitating to walk out so easily; not without another glance at the dark figure in the back of the room still gathering his things. Yet the Hylian forced himself to remember that he was furious with Dark, and found himself walking down the hallway without caring.

----

The shadow tapped the glass of the boys bathroom as the beginning of 6th period began with the bell ring. "Well, shadow, what a fine mess you've gotten yourself into." He chuckled and turned the faucet so that the cold water could run through his fingers. His stomach threatened him again, but he held it in and tried to wipe his face with some water. "This time, though, detentions can't repent and drinks don't do a damn thing either." He sighed while hunched over, staring at his reflection. "Damn…I hate hangovers…" For the last time he rubbed his brow and soon walked over to a bathroom stall, clumsily putting the seat down and sitting with his head laid back. _There was no point coming to school if I had known that I was just going to sleep it out anyway._

----

"Drinking?!" SK began to laugh to make his sudden yell seem like a joke. When enough faces went back to wandering school, he resumed his nervous expression and leaned against the wall with his cell phone smudged up next to his ear. "You were drinking?! B-But you're underage! Is that why you weren't here for most of the day."

DL could be heard yawning at the other end of the line, but he gave a faint chuckle and spoke back. "I'm Link's dark side, Skull. He takes a shot and I take a shot are completely opposite with very different outcomes. Besides, it was just one day. From the message, I'm guessing I gave you quite a scare."

Skull sighed and simply told him to come to school the next day, well rested. Dark chuckled and hung up, on his way home now that his depressed state had past along with his hangover. The rehearsal went horribly, though you couldn't tell from his trademark smirk he always worn, even at the worst of times. He barely remembered his lines, and his mind continuously drifted somewhere away from tragedies of old age. The instructor was furious that he had come to rehearsal in such a state, yet luckily only some of his fellow cast members realized what he had been doing in the previous hours and went along with his lie that he hadn't gotten any sleep. He sighed getting into the elevator and pressing his floor's button, remember what the old, cranky voice threatened him. 'I'm serious, if you show up again like you did today, I will be forced to replace you, dear.'

The elevator stopped and opened its doors, surprising DL with someone who had been waiting for the elevator. He gaze turned away when Link stared back at him, a cell phone to his ear and talking lowly. Dark glared at the floor and walked out of the elevator, calmly shoving Link with his shoulder as Link entered the elevator glaring.

Once the door was locked behind him, DL sighed, relieved to be home after for what seemed like years. "Home sweet home."

----

"He's on his way home, maybe you'll meet up." Link snorted and shook his head to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Believe it or not, Skull, I just past him."

"Really? What happened?"

"He was as bright and cheery as ever. Said he was sorry, gave me a hug and even told me that Zelda was edging to meet up with me again. By the way, did I mention that I'm going out for coffee with the Three Goddesses tomorrow?"

Link chuckled when he heard Skull Kid sigh. The elevator stopped and the Hylian walked out, faintly glancing up at his floor before walking off to the sidewalk. "Link, are you guys really keeping this up? You've fought hundreds of times before and it always resulted both of you laughing, but the only laughing I've heard is you guys pretend laughing. You know that's creepy and obviously fake."

"It's that obvious?"

"Doesn't fool anybody. Especially when you were trying to suck up the to teacher."

"Is that why she gave me extra homework? I thought the laugh was supporting!"

"She thought you were making fun of her."

"Oh."

"Anyway, hurry up. If you're getting any credit with this project, you should at least do some of it."

"I'm coming, just make sure your little brother doesn't barge in dancing like that again."

"He was just hyper, and that's a traditional dance of my heritage!"

"That was a freaky dance."

"Whatever, hurry up."

----

_Carnival of Time Festival Dance_

_Friday Night_

_7 - 11 p.m._

"Who are you going with, Zelda? Only a few days left."

"I have someone in mind, but I'm not sure if he's even willing to talk to me." Malon and Zelda both preferred to chat instead of following the instructions written on the front dry-erase board, and so Malon had gotten out a flyer and laid it on the front page of her History of Hyrule text book, making it seem like she was reviewing the discoveries of major rupee mines in the southern Hyrulian Fields.

"It's been how long, he couldn't still be mad-wait, a minute." Malon suddenly smiled in the opposite direction and casually ran her fingers through her hair as a purple haired young man looked over. Kafei seemed not to have noticed and instead turned to someone to his side, Skull Kid. SK nodded and simply whispered a few things and pointed to a paragraph in the textbook.

Suddenly, the princess thought of an idea, and frantically pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled on it. A minute later, she tapped the back of Skull Kid's shoulder while Malon quietly 'hmpth' when Kafei didn't pay attention to her. When SK took the paper and read it, he turned and shook his head, crashing Zelda's false hope. "Who knew a guy could keep such a grudge."

Malon drifted out of her pouting and gazed at Zelda questioningly while the teacher sat oblivious to the conversations at her desk. "Of all the guys, just go with someone else, Zel. Link'll come around, but until then you can probably get anyone you want. What about Dark? I don't think he's got anyone get."

Malon cringed a bit at seeing Zelda's shocked face, realizing what she had said was out of line. "Are you out of your mind?" The farm girl nudged Zelda to whisper. "Sorry…but Malon, no! Link would hate me! Besides, Dark's nice, but he'd never…oh, Malon. No way. I'd only ruin their relationship."

Skull Kid slowly leaned back on his chair, having already finished his assignment. "I don't think their relationship could get any worse. Both of them don't talk to each other, but you can tell if they did…sheesh, they'd give a whole new meaning to 'crossing the line'."

For a moment, the princess stared at the Skull Kid, then laid her head in her hands. "You know, I'm not even sure if I like like Link. He's cute and nice…but…" The bell rang while Zelda still fumbled for words.

----

_"Remember, kids! The Festival of Time Dance is this Friday! So be ready to have funny fun fun time!_

_Today, being Wednesday, please remember that the library closes an hour earlier for Book Club._

_In other news, rehearsal for the school play Romeo and Juliet_ _is going to be canceled today. The instructor isn't feeling well and the auditorium is still being cleaned after the stink bomb with set off yesterday after school. If you know who did it, or if you did it yourself, please tell the principal. Remember, you can't spell principal without spelling 'pal' at the end."_

The 2nd period announcements ended with Link staring at the speaker planted on the ceiling of his classroom. He covered his head in his hands, drifting into a deep thought as the teacher announced the coming of a test. With no rehearsal, the principal would gladly make him take him detention earlier so he would be able to go home. The periods went by slowly, almost as if time itself was hesitating to go to detention.

----

"Hey! Maybe this is the chance you two can finally make up!"

"Don't count on it. He won't talk to me, and I'll choke before I speak to him." The bell had run, signaling to all the students that they could once again roam free until the morning bell rang the next day. Skull retired from staying after class for extra note taking only because Link had rushed over to SK's last class to urge him for some quick advice.

"You know, though, that Zelda doesn't like Dark right? She said it in her own words. The whole case is just another one of Dark's pranks gone wrong."

"Well, if the Shadow hasn't tried to apologized at all, then obviously he doesn't care that his prank's gone wrong."

"Why do you keep calling him 'Shadow' like that? Recently you've acted like a jerk too, Link."

"Don't tell me you're taking his side, Skull."

"I'm on my own side 'cause both of your sides seem likely to cause another war."

Link scolded walking down the dreary tiles only to be forced to spend a wasting two hours with someone he'd rather fight than be friends with. SK had bravely volunteered to acompany the Hylian until the DETENTION doors came into view.

Just as Link expected, the principal had his daily newspaper propped up with his chubby fingers gripping the sides. Just as Link dreaded and despised, his shadowy look-alike was sitting near the back of the classroom with his legs crossed around one another on the desk in front of him. Without noticing, or caring about the Hylian that had just hesitantly entered the classroom, Dark Link seemed consumed by the piece of notebook paper drooping over his grip as he read further down. Reluctantly, Link sat a row ahead of him to the far left, ignoring any possible trace of another behind him.

The principal grunted as he folded his paper, and began as usual by telling the boys off by using made of 'proper' names for Link and Dark's past misdeeds. With an annoyed sigh, Link swung his hand into his backpack, reaching around for paper and a pencil to begin 300 meaningless words that reflected the harsh times of the Imprisoning War veterans while DL got up to walk to the board and waste chalk by writing 40 reasons why troublesome wasn't the way to be. As the shadow walked by, a small note flung from his left hand onto Link's desk, followed by a smirk. Link's first thoughts were to toss it in the trash, but that shadowy smirk tempted him to at least see what it was. It was a note with two different handwritings on it. The Hylian scanned the note, then, reaching the end, covered his mouth to contain his laughter.


	5. Friends Take Revenge for Friends

**A/N:** Ok, it's taken a long time to update…waits to be pummeled I'M SORRY! We're moving to Connecticut really soon so it's been really hectic.

sighs I love how sloppy and grammer-less Dark writes! You'll see and please….don't flame! Last, I don't know why, but I love the chapter name! Haha!

**WARNING:** If you're a big ZELDA fan (not all Zelda series, I mean the princess herself) and you're reading this only cause of her, FYI, the stars are Dark Link and Link, and Zelda's not gonna be big. This warning's only cause I've gone how long posting stories (not very good ones to boot glares at D & D and S.D and I like not having one flame in my whole account. So, big Zelda fans, please don't be mad!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Friends Take Revenge for Friends**

The principal glanced over as the shadow swiftly picked up a piece of chalk and began scribbling sloppy sentences on the board. Link changed his small laugh into a strange cough and put the note down on the table, rereading to analyze the truth in the note.

Dark Shadow Link,

I partly blame myself for overlooking your past offences and trusting you so heartily with such an important pleasure of playing Romeo. You are no longer allowed to take part in any school plays with the awful deed of clogging my sinuses with that horrid and dirty stink bomb. You certainly shouldn't be surprised I found out that it was you, for you left a note. I do not know if you are covering for another, but your note was quite out in the open, but your sloppy penmanship clearly states it was you who confessed.

You will be replaced tomorrow, and condemned to whatever the principal assigns to you as a punishment.

I truly hope that losing your role has taught you the importance of behaving.

-Miss Imma B. Yapper, Instructor of School Play Activities

_HA!!! FUNNY THING, BUD. I HAD MY REASONS FOR THAT STINK BOMB AND EVERYTHIN WENT AS PLANNED. BOUT TIME ONE OF MY IDEAS FINALY WENT THE WAY THEY WERE SUPOSED TO. _ D

LINK, DUDE, I'M SORY. AND I HOPE THAT ME LOSIN THE ROLE MAKES US BROTHARS AGAIN. ANYWAY, I'M ONLY DOIN WHAT US MARVELOUS CREATURES (--SHADOWS--) ARE SUPOSED TO DO, COPY OUR LOOK ALIKE THREW HEAVEN AND (ESPECIALLY) HELL.

L8ER, BUDDY,

_DarK_

Link smiled again once he finished rereading the note, quickly tucking it into his jean pocket. With an expression he had long been without, Link looked up at the board to his look alike's back as the shadow lazily wrote on the bored. It was then that the Hylian actually took the time to see what Dark Link had actually written on the bored, behind the oblivious eyes of their keeper.

_I'M SORRY, LINK_

The shadow turned and gave one of the most heart-melting 'puppy faces' he could muster. The blonde Hylian held back his chuckle and nodded to his best friend. Soon their small, eye contact was broken when the principal loudly turned the page of his newspaper, ceasing the small reunion of the two friends.

----

"Thank the Goddesses. I almost thought that you guys would never make up. " Skull let out a sigh of relief as Dark Link shrugged. The world of detention, essays, nagging and pencil sores drifted away as the three friends split the bill of three burgers at the Wandering Wolfos Diner. The wooden teen chuckled as he took a bite of his vegetarian burger. "I mean, Dark, the fact alone that _you_ apologized is astounding."

"Yeah, well. First time for everything. He said he was sorry too, ya know. We all know that's all that matters."

Link chuckled and slapped Dark's shoulder, causing him to almost drop his burnt to a crisp burger. "Hey, Skull, I think are cold hearted shadow friend is turning mushy."

Again the shadow shrugged, nudging Link's hand off his shoulder and casually sipping down his third Sprite. Though you could never tell from his face, for he wore his famous smirk as usual, the shadow was truly relieved to have his friend back instead of against him. "Enough of that. It's time to talk about the plan."

Skull stiffened a bit when Dark had said 'plan' and Link had suddenly grown a large, mischievous grin. "Plan?"

Link nodded and swallowed a large chunk of his cheeseburger as Dark Link chuckled sat back in the booth. "Mission: Replaced Romeos Ruin Recital."

With that, Dark snorted and let out a laugh that almost sounded like a bark. "The Quadruple R's! That sounds so pathetic."

While his shoulders shook with laughter, Link continued. "It's all starting come this Friday."

"Oh, no. No, no, no! Not on the dance, you guys! You've got to reconsider!"

"Don't worry, no one will actually be harmed and all the work put into the dance will be worth it. We're only targeting a few…. precise people."

The shadow finally recovered from his 'Quad R' laugh attack and soon hutched over the table where SK and Link were whispering. "The dance is only the beginning, Skull. The actual play is in another week. Link has his connections and I have mine. All we need is a little help from you."

"No! I'm not helping in your joke! Link, you must have more sense in you than DL!"

"SK, it's more than a joke and has all the sense we need. It's revenge, Skull. Revenge!"

Dark chuckled again and winked. "Sweet, on the rocks, old tragedy revenge."

The wooden teen bit his lip and then sighed. Link put out a pleading look and "SK, at least listen to what we have to say! Then you can either tell of us, your too bestest buddies in da whole world-" Dark chuckled again and shook his head. "-or help us out to seek justice for the injustice that was condemned to us."

On top of wondering if Link even used most of those words right, Skull Kid let out a final sigh of defeat. "I'll listen to what you have to say…..at least….."

----

"I'm going to ask him today! I'm sure he'll say 'yes'." The princess's fingers laced to each other as she dreamily gazed up at the flaking, old ceiling of the 3rd period Math class. "Don't you think so?"

"…..Mmhmm…." Malon slightly nodded as she finished rereading her letter and then folding it into a small square. The cowgirl then gracefully wrote a neat _Kafei_ on the front of the square and sighed when she just sat and gazed at it.

"Malon!"

"Hmm….what?"

"Malon, you weren't even listening to me!"

"I'm sorry! I was writing something important." The blond Hylian's eyebrows furrowed as she leant over and eye the note.

"Oh, I see." She smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. "You'll get him. Don't worry, he's probably just shy." Yet soon the princess's expression dimmed. "Kafei is a lot easier to ask then Link anyway."

Malon slipped the note away in an easy to reach spot when she needed its assistance again later on. "I thought you said you weren't into him."

Taking this in, Zelda ran through the answers offered in her mind, yet found none that had her precise feeling. With a defeated sigh, she glanced up at the teacher barely able to stay awake at his desk. "I know, but I feel like I owe something to him. That's all, really."

"Owe something? Zelda, that was part of the play, it was the instructor's fault. That kiss had nothing to do with personal emotion outside of the rehersal, right?"

"Of course, I have no feelings for anybody but…Link."

With that, Malon smiled and patted Zelda on the back. "That-a-girl! You two were meant for each other, don't go off with his recent attitude. Anyway, I saw him in the hallway with Dark Link between 1st and 2nd period. They either finally became good actors, or actually became friends again."

"Thanks, Malon. It's good I have I friend to rely on like you for advice."

"That's quite a compliment from Miss Triforce of Wisdom."

----

Come lunch, most students had found another to escort to the dance as a couple. Two of them however had drifted away from the topic of the Carnival of Time Festival Dance to the amazing redness of their other friend's cheek. "Wow…dude, I never thought you could get any darker, but you've proved me wrong." Link poked his shadow buddy's face, receiving a small hiss and a shove back. Dark's right cheek was mostly covered by several handprints, all giving off a dark glow in his already tan skin.

The Hylian boy laughed while Skull Kid stared at the marks with inquisitive eyes. "Wow, how many girls is that?"

The shadow snorted and frowned, glaring deeply into his tuna noodle casserole. "Six."

With that, Link cracked up, only to be pushed hard enough that his chair lost balance and almost tumbled over. "Six?! That's a new record for you, Dark!" The young Hylian cleared his throat so that only small chuckles escaped. "But seriously, I guess we both have problems with girls; I can't talk straight out to them and you talk too much in front of them."

Skull Kid shook his head while Dark Shadow Link grumbled some censored words under his breath from the insult and the soreness of his cheek. As the young Hylian sat rightly in his chair after the push, he glanced up as the sound of high heels snapped towards him. "Hi, Link!"

"Oh, hi, Zelda." A sudden lump began forming in the back of the boy's throat as the fair-haired princess stopped in front of his cafeteria seat. Realizing their large height difference, he quickly, and not very gracefully, stood up. "What's up?"

While meddling with the edge of his hot pink T-shirt, Zelda looked up to Link with enormous hoping eyes. Eyes of which made the lump in Link's throat bulk. "Well, I have been wanting to ask you a few things." Her eyes traced down to the messy tile floor, relieving Link of her stare.

"Oh…go ahead."

"Well…" The Hylian stiffened again as her gaze went directly into his own deep blue eyes. "Are you still mad at me?"

Feeling it best to hurry with any response that came to his mind, Link lifted his arm to the back of his head and grinned. "Mad? At you? No way! I was never mad, Zel, just a little ticked at some other things. But-but they're all taken care of now. Don't worry about it." From behind Link heard a deep chuckle, wishing he had eyes in the back of his head to glare down his shadow look alike.

It past once Link realized how fast he had spoken, and how much he was thinking when Zelda's lips were moving without his awareness. "So…I was just wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone."

The Hylian hero frowned. …_.Awww, crap._ He stared back into the princess's eyes while rushing to find some sort of response that wouldn't get him a slap in the face. "Well…I haven't gotten anyone yet…but really I don't think-"

"That's wonderful!" The lump jumped at the back of his throat once the princess enhanced her enthusiasm. "So, when will you pick me up?"

Link's ears drooped a bit. "You see, Zelda. I'm really sorry, seriously I am, but I'm not really planning on going with someone like you." Wrong words.

"Like me?" Zelda's expression became a bit disgusted, although she never once realized that her abilities to let one finish their statement were fading. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_You idiot…crap, no! _"Zelda, I didn't mean like you as in you're not the type of girl I would like. I meant that I'm just not really taking any girls to the dance."

"Then you don't like me?"

"No, I do! I really do, but-"

"But what?! You have some slut you're taking?"

"Zelda, please listen! I'm too busy with other stuff to take you to the dance!"

Slap. Swiftly, the princess of Hyrule turned around and stomped in the other direction, leaving the Hero of Time with a large, red, hand shaped mark on his left cheek.

He sighed and stepped back and sat into his chair, ignoring the 'Ooooo!' that followed from the newly attentive audience in the cafeteria. "Well, Link."

"Don't say it, Shadow."

"No wonder you're failing in Literature, you put all the wrong words in all together to create some super, deadly, begging to be slapped sentence!"

"Shut up!"

The two went back and forth until they heard a strange giggle and looked up to see their wooden friend laughing hysterically. After calming down from death glares he received from the pair, he gazed back at the sight and smiled again at the red marks on the boys' cheeks glowed. "Aw, the Links. Both amazingly more alike than one could imagine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: THE DANCE AND THE QUAD R'S!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Link**: She's scary when she plots like that. I don't even know what the plan is…

**Dark Link:** I do! I'm special so she tells me everything.

**Link:** Hey, not fair!

**Skull**:…..I just know I'm going to get blamed by Miyamoto for this….

**DL107:** WAIT, MY PUPPETS! FOR YOU WILL GET YORU REVENGE!…..NEXT TIME ON THE LEGEND OF ROMEO AND JULIET!

**Everybody:** Bye until next time, ya'll!!!!

**Dark Link:** having a smoke in the background Wow, that was dumb….


	6. All that Matters in a Tragedy is the Las...

**A/N: **Wow….I really have no excuse for being so late. I moved in October, I joined DeviantART, my WORD broke down for 2 weeks, and I started school, but still. I'm ashamed. I see my other favorite authors update constantly with full, detailed and well written chapters, and here I am being lazy when how many of you guys cries are reviewing and waiting. gets on knees I am so sorry again and I promise that I'll work harder and either really do well for the ending of this story and/or do my best to write some decent new stories. Plus, when I moved, I could only take a few things with me (everything else is coming up in February) and the Romeo and Juliet book wasn't one of them. ;; Maybe I could find scenes on some website….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: All that Matters in a Tragedy is the Last Laugh**

"GameBoy Wonder to Black Jack. GameBoy Wonder to Black Jack, do you read me? BLACK JACK! ARE YOU DOWN? BLACK JACK!"

"Dude! Chill out! I was just getting some ramen! Sheesh!"

"You gotta say 'over' when you're done speaking, Black Jack. Over."

"…You know, I think you're going _over_board, Link…Over…"

"Aw, you're no fun. Are we at least finishing up the plans tonight?"

"Yeah yeah…GameBoy Wonder." A low chuckle was heard on plastic walkie-talkie in the young Hylian's hand.

While a certain shadow was lazily sipping down his dinner with his feet upon a table covered with diagrams and ideas, Skull Kid and Link were returning to the apartment. "Black Jack? GameBoy Wonder?" The wooden teen snatched the device out of Link's hand and looked it over. "Where the heck did you get these things?"

Smiling, Link took it back, throwing it into the air and catching it again while the couple got into the elevator heading to Link's home floor. "Clearance at Target. They were making room for _Pokemon Wood_ and _Pokemon Plastic_ coming out."

"And the names?"

"You mean Black Jack and GameBoy Wonder?" The blond Hylian snickered and pressed the button to his floor. "Black Jack is another name for Shadow Jackass, and I loved GameBoy and Robin the boy wonder growing up."

"Are you sure that was Robin?"

A beep on the walkie-talkie directed their attention once more. "Will you guys hurry up? The ramen's getting cold!"

"I hope he doesn't eat mine again."

Skull nodded in agreement then took a thoughtful look at the large metal doors in front of him, waiting to be opened when they got to the right floor. "Wait…What did you guys give me?"

"You mean as a nick name?"

Skull Kid nodded once more, looking slightly nervous.

Snickering, Link finally walked out of the elevator and smiled. "Trigger Happy."

"WHAT?! That's my name?! Why?!"

The Hylian just shrugged and walked up to his apartment door. "Well, no offense, but you're really interested in words and math and science…We couldn't come up with a name that suited you and still had that fun action pack thing." He smiled once more seeing the wooden teen's face of disapproval.

"'Bout time." The two walked into the apartment to see Dark leaning on his chair with an empty bowl of ramen noodles to his left. "Yours is in the microwave."

"Uneaten I hope." The shadow smirked to his light self and turned back to the papers.

With the $.99 packets of ramen devoured, the Skull Kid and Link settled around the table and awaited the shadow to begin his presentation. "You guys…I still have a bad feeling about this."

Dark snorted and filed the last of the papers. "You have a bad feeling when you forget to dot your i's on a test." Skull held his tongue as the dark being stood up and gave a slight bow. "Idiots and nimrods, I present to you Mission: Replaced Romeos Ruin Recital." Link gave another chuckle, but calmed fast as Dark Link resumed. "You see, the dance is on a Friday, this Friday to be precise. The next night, being Saturday, is the opening night for the one and only play, Romeo and Juliet. A new, and less talented Romeo, has been assigned." A sigh erupted from Skull, and upon seeing his worry, the shadow bared a mischievous grin. "Now, we also have a mission to save the play from this new, and less attractive, Romeo. Therefore, that's where our little friends in black come to help. With the backstage crew taking care of the latest Romeo, that's where Link gets in. I'm guessing somewhere are 10 minutes after scene thirteen. Everybody follow?" A hesitant and enthusiastic nod followed from the shadow's audience. He smirked, pulling out a new diagram, and folded it onto the table. "As for tomorrow night, Skull I need you here while Link takes control here."

The wooden teen gave another smug look. "And you?"

He smirked. "Oh, I've studied my part long enough."

The lights and dance floor were alive with teenagers moving to the beat of the music hollowing out any other noise in the cafeteria. The tables and chairs were replaced with a stereo and DJ, while the Cook's Special was traded in for party foods and punch. It was the Carnival of Time Festival Dance and whether it was for the free food, the atmosphere, or the group commotion, everyone who was anyone was there.

"Perfect…Gameboy Wonder, the victims are within range. I repeat: the victims-"

"Victims? You sound like you're going to kill them!"

"…Well, Trigger Happy, that's plan B."

"Stop calling me that!!"

"You guys! Shut it and carry on with the plan already!" The blonde Hylian sighed and rubbed his temple while the others shifted impatiently in their positions. Perched atop on of the speakers that hid in the corner on the wall, the shadow glared down at each partier like a vulture. His movements were followed by the worried eyes of Skull Kid, whom safely took his stand by the punch bowl and nervously waved to any wandering gazes. The Hylian straightened his collar and leaned on the entrance doors.

"There she is, Link." The Hylian's ears perked at his walkie-talkie as curiosity got the best of him and he swiped it up.

"Who?"

The shadow sighed on the other end of the line. "Zelda and…whoa, she replaced you fast! And with the new Romeo no doubt! Hah!" Link blinked and gawked around the crowd. A blonde Hylian girl was being escorted to the snack table by none other than-

"Bobby? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, looks like she's trying to make you jealous…Heh, good thing that won't work, right bud-"

"What?! What are they doing together? Do they look like a couple?" The walkie-talkie was silent for a moment. "Dark?"

"…What?"

"What's wrong? Answer me." Another moment of silence. "You're tone isn't cocky or arrogant anymore."

There was a pause, followed by a defeated sigh. "I just don't understand why you keep going after her, Link…"

The Hylian just stood there, rethinking the shadow's question in his head. The silence held on tightly and life him speechless. "Dark…I-"

"Is it just me, or is that Malon and Kafei over there? Hmm, never thought they'd go together." Oblivious to the previous conversation, Skull Kid passed his glance to each couple in hopes of some entertainment.

Link grunted and shoved the walkie-talkie back into his pocket. _Great way to break the tension, Skull. _He glanced up at his shadow friend sitting on the speakers. A knee was being hugged up to his chest by one arm while the other lounged off the side lazily. A blank frown covered his tan features. _What'd I say wrong? _The Hylian whispered his best friend's name sadly. What could he possibly have said that made the shadow feel bad?

Only part of the dance was over, and most of the guests had arrived. It was time for the plan to commence. Without warning, the shadow reclaimed his grin, and Skull his groan as Link announced to take their 'battle stations'.

Though hesitantly, Skull Kid moved in, pretending to sample the punch while he dug into his pocket. I small teabag-like substance emerged from his pocket with an evil smiley drawn on the side from earlier goofing off with the Hylian. "Forgive me, school, I not know my reason." He gulped and dropped a bag of powder into the refreshment. It swirled as the colors mixed for a moment, before turning back to its original tropical red.

Dark Link smirked with mischief and hopped down from his prior position. With grace that he saved for only his finest of pranks, he slid through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. In his palm, he held an old friend. With his other hand, a lighter twitched as he snickered. "Say hello to Mr. Stinky!"

Link smiled at seeing Skull Kid groan from across the party and grinned at his best friend standing proudly as a stink bomb caused the crowd to rampage through the doors. He stepped aside as the partiers ran through, but acted quickly upon seeing his victim.

"Hey, Zel." The students retreated to the basketball court outside of the gas filled cafeteria. Link moved in for his part and leaned against the wall of the school building. "How've you been?" The young Hylian gazed at the princess with a small smile until she huffed and turned away.

"What do you want?"

He straightened his posture and stepped closer to her. "To talk." Zelda sneered and shoved his shoulder back. "Hey, c'mon, Zel. I'm sorry about before, really. I just got nervous in front of you and-"

"It was him wasn't it?" Zelda gave a disgusted frown, rubbing her bare shoulders with her gown shawl.

The Hylian playfully cocked his head. "Pardon?

She practically spat. "That _shadow_ creature." His smile faded upon hearing her words. "It's no wonder he'd ruin the dance just like he tried to ruin the play." Without warning, the princess looked up with hope and leaned up towards Link's face. "Just like he was trying to ruin us. Link, I'm sorry I slapped you. I just got so mad, but then I realized it was because of that _shadow_ that our relationship was falling apart. But now it's different." She leaned closer to him yet. "Right, Linky?"

"…What the…HELL are you talking about?!" Link, too, leaned forward, and yelled even louder. "What the hell's your problem?! Don't you ever talk about him that way again! And what are you talking about 'relationship'? There's no, and will never be ANY relationship between us again! He's done nothing to you, except expose how big of a b-"

"Hey!" A sudden fist came out of nowhere and sent Link banging off the wall, while Zelda dashed behind her date. The Hylian used the wall for a quick lift and gazed up to his attacker. Bobby, the new Romeo and current escort of the princess, was massaging one of his knuckles. "Are you trying to steal my girl, elf?"

Link wiped a small trail of blood from his chin and glared back. "Hard to steal something that's given out for free, wouldn't you say so, Bobby?"

The taller boy gave what seemed like a growl and grabbed Link's collar, shoving him harder into the brick wall. "You're gonna regret that, asshole!"

Link readied himself for a hard impact against his eye and winced away…but nothing landed. Actually, he had fallen, rather clumsily to the ground in an uncomfortable crouch. In the opposite direction, Bobby, too laid on the ground, cradling a darkening bruise with his hand.

"How's it feel to be knocked so lightly by a shadow, ya freak?" The dark being glared fiercely and cracked his knuckles slowly, as if trying to send to new wave a fear with each loosened bone. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him." He whispered each word with venom, almost causing Bobby to back away in retreat.

Surprised, Link looked up his friend. His best friend. He gave a faint smile and cocked his head once he was being lifted to a straighter stance by none other than Skull Kid. "Now you've done it. The protective part of him is lose and you're to blame again."

He smiled, but turned his gaze upon hearing a small gagging followed by a painful yelp. "It's past your beating time anyway, ya freaking jackass!" Skull Kid sighed and raised Link's arm over his head, saying it was just incase Link stretched something. He gave a faint smile, knowing no matter how many times they fought physically, Dark had always saved his most intense combat for anyone who threatened what he cared for; friends being one of them.

The crowd growing signaled Skull to move him and Link out of there, knowing well enough that their dark friend enjoyed attention to his skills, and would rather bask in his victory for another moment.

Link sat on the bench near the parking lot, watching some of the lot bravely venture back into the cafeteria and continue the party. A small smile snuck onto both Link and Skull's lips at seeing Malon and Kafei return to the party unharmed. The smile soon grew into a grin when a dark and proud silhouette walked away from the wall of the previous scene. "Miss me?"

The two chuckled in response until Dark grabbed Link's chin and turned his face sideways, relieving a nasty bruise. He muttered and looked at it closer, narrowing his eyes. "That bastard…"

Calmly, Link swatted his hand away with his own and shook his head. "I'm fine. You've hurt me more before than he could."

Dark Link grunted and pocketed his hands into his pants. "Yeah, but that was me, Link. I don't like anyone else touching you like that." The Hylian made a slanted smile and looked down, as did the shadow.

A moment of awkward silence passed before the wooden chuckled and stood up from his seat next to Link on the bench. "Well, tonight's plan went smoothly, don'cha think?" The twins nodded and both smiled again. "I just wonder how the play's going to turn out." The smiles turned into grins and another small groan of what was to come came out of Skull Kid. "Let's just go home, you guys. I'm tired as it is."

They nodded, Link beginning to rise. He yelped at an arm pulling him in by the waist and hoisting him over a shoulder. "What the heck are you doing? You jerk, put me down!"

The shadow only smiled and cocked his head back to better view his friend while beginning to walk down the sidewalk. "You've been through a lot tonight and might've pulled something. Just let me do this."

Link grit his teeth and struggled. "I'm fine! I'm healthy! I'm freaking well enough to walk on my own!" The shadow chuckled. "Shadow, I swear. I'll beat you senseless if you don't let me go!"

Dark Link stopped and shifted his back, now staring back at Link with a smug smirk. "And my shoulder blade is in the perfect position to slam hard into your crotch if you try to escape. Following, cripple?" The Hylian simply muttered something about turning Dark into a cripple, but soon calmed and hung limply, and rather grumpily, over the shadow's shoulder. "Like I said, no one hurts you like that."

Meanwhile, the wooden teen just gawked at the two with his jaw dropped. "Good Goddesses…" He sighed, rubbed his forehead and started after the twins. "I'll never figure that friendship out. Never."

**---------------------**

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for finally updating with a sucky chapter! If anyone's still with me (cries) I have an announcement. When I started writing this story, I was a Link/Any Girl Fan. As most of you know by now, I'm am the complete and total opposite. Buuut, for the people I attracted in the beginning, I can't make this a yaoi story. Can you see how I'm in a pickle? Then it hit me. The next chapter is dedicated to **Chatwyn** cause, dammit, she was the most recent review that made me realize what a jerk I've been to be ignoring you guys like this! I am going to make two, count 'em, TWO endings! One that'll go with the people who dislike YAOI! And one for the people who believe YAOI is just plain..awesome! Understand? Got it? Comprende, por favor?...Bien.

Last, I want to wish you all a Merry Holiday Time! La La La!


	7. The Red Cheek Romeo

**A/N: **Yay, this chapter didn't take 4 months! In fact, I happily got this done in a few days!

Yes, this is the final chapter of the story, so I hope you all enjoy it. I can be lazy afterwards, so I know I'm enjoying myself right now!

**THIS STORY HAS TWO ENDINGS BECAUSE OF MY SPLIT LIKING OF YAOI AND NON-YAOI!! SHOUNEN AI (boy love/yaoi/blah blah) IS A LIL' DOWN THERE! IT'S UNDERLINED SO FIND IT!!! IF YOU ARE A NON-YAOI LOVER…read on, and you can stop when it says Shounen ai. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: The Red Cheek Romeo**

The Quad R's had yet to have their fill, for the finale of a fantastic and legendary High School story was soon to come. The dance plan had gone fairly well and encouraged the team into a proud bliss during the few hours before the play. At one point, the events from the dance threatened to cancel the play entirely, causing Black Jack of the Quad R's to expand his already large and colorful vocabulary. Luckily, thanks to the honor roll sealed within the school's main computer and that he was never traced to the Festival of Time Dance problems, Skull Kid used his reputation with the office to reconsider the principal's choice to cancel the play.

And so the dance was on and the plan was ever in progress on opening night. From the enthusiastic aura that surrounded the twins, the wooden faced teen couldn't help but grin at the upcoming event. The play was in their hands, and now was the time to do what they wished for the end of their revenge.

"Wow…it's packed." Link gawked at the audience still filling up the auditorium. It was opening night, and, sad to say, the Hylian considered retreating more than once in the hour before. What kept him from leaving completely was his dignity, the firm hold around his waist, and the blocking of the exit by his shadow friend.

"Yer not scared, are ya, Linky-boy?" The shadow teased and elbowed Link's arm lightly, flashing his smirk and snickering as he gazed at the crowd from the curtains. He knew from experience that big pranks become legends when preformed in front of a large audience. In his eyes, it wasn't just for laughs, it was an art.

The Hylian pointed at Dark Link with his index finger and gave a cocky and celebrity-like smile. "Me? Scared? Shadow it is you who is scared, for I, the courageous Link will triumph in the faces of the audience!"

An awkward silence passed until Dark snorted and his shoulders started to shake. Link's ears drooped a bit and he looked away, seeing his small shield of fake courage was shattered so easily. The shadow finally stopped and smiled. "You're terrified, aren't you?" He chuckled again at seeing Link nod and uneasily look back through the curtains. _And after all those rehearsals, you think someone would've noticed he had stage-fright._ Dark placed a hand on Link's shoulder and gave a squeeze, causing Link to look back at him. When he did, the shadow grinned so widely, Link couldn't help but laugh. "That's better. Now if you get scared out there, here-" He fumbled in his pant's pocket for a moment then pulled out a small ball. "-Mr. Stinky will always be there for you." The Hylian practically fell from the comedic offering, but took the gift nonetheless.

_And here I thought he was about to confess his great loyalty to me. _Link sighed and nodded in thanks.

A whistle caught their attention from the 'touching' moment, causing the twins to turn their heads away from the curtain. Skull Kid motioned to step away from the stage and carry on in the back. "You guys, take your positions. Dark…" He sighed and looked regretfully at the grinning shadow. "…You know what you need to do." Dark Link chuckled and, once playfully slapping Link on the back and winking to the wooden teen, he marched off to the dressing rooms.

The lights faded as the last scene was being prepared for, the audience restless from the high school play. While Zelda lay in her fake satin gown on the table faking death, the real tension was behind the scenes.

"You asshole, wait'll I get out of here! I'll rip you in pieces and knock you back into the second dimension! I swear I'll-" The shadow placed his finger to his lips and 'shushed' his victim that was suppose to be out on the stage, reciting his lines.

"Tsk. Tsk. Bobby, you should know when you're beaten." The shadow gave a heartwarming smile that only made the fallen Romeo call out a series of curses. "Now let's see what we can do about that mouth of yours…" Hogged tied, Bobby yelled again until he saw Dark Link pull out duct tape and ring it around his fingers, smirking. "Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!" Thus, Bobby's colorful swearing ceased as the shadow exited the boys' bathroom stall.

With his hands in his pocket, he walked out and started. Skull Kid was helping Link prepare for the death scene. "Just remember the plan and the lines and you'll do fine. Hopefully, although doubtfully, the audience won't get too confused seeing how a completely different Romeo has come at the end of the play, but…hey, that's tragedy."

Link smiled and took in a deep breath, but a sudden tanned hand slapped him on the shoulder, causing the Hylian to let out a yelp and twirled around. He sighed, with a hand on his chest, and shoved the shadow a bit in the shoulder. "Watch it. Next time you scare me I'm whacking you with my sword."

Dark Link bit back a laugh and playfully snatched Link's prop sword and twirled it in his finger. "Oh, no, please, the dreaded plastic would kill me. Oooh!" The three laughed until silence came over them and Link took in another deep breath.

"Well, I'm off." Link smiled at hearing the shadow make kissing noises behind his back and what sounded like the shadow being shoved. With his friends at his back, this was easy. He smirked at the thought and walked onto the stage, the spotlight now stalking him as the Hylian moved over to the table and began to recite his lines.

Once or twice, he mentally laughed when he saw Zelda crack open her eyes at the sound of his voice and give a distressed look. A few of the cast members that he supported their pranks gave them thumbs up from the crowd, urging Link to do what he had to do.

"Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!" He drank down the plastic goblet, remembering the endless and horrific time at rehearsals as he readied himself. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick…Thus with a kiss I die." And he fell to the ground, holding his smirk and lolling his head in the right position.

The three minutes before it was time felt like years. Soon, the other cast members were done with there part and trotted off the stage, leaving Zelda alone kneeling over Link's happy self. "What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorat-URMPH!" Happiest as he was in all his days, Link had leant up fully and smacked his lips with Zelda's and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, causing the princess to lose her balance and fall completely on top of Link.

The happenings next came in a blur. The audience had gasped and started whispering loudly to one another, the play instructor nearly fainted into the snack table behind the curtains, and somewhere at one point, a loud slap erupted. The princess huffed, shot up and started storming off the stage. Link held himself up with his elbows with a goofy smile, showing off the glowing hand print on his face. "Hey, aren't ya happy I ain't dead? Juliet, baby!" He stood up and his grin was whipped off his face as he realized he was all alone of the stage and the audience had gone completely silent. He tried to smile and stand straight, but his nervous chuckling was only making it worse. "Ummm…and that's all folks…heheheh…hmm?"

A pair of arms came around his shoulders as his best comrade and wooden friend had their arms around his shoulders and were forcing him into a bow. A clap came, and soon a few people were clapping. More cast members ran onto the stage, some shocked and some cracking up with laughter as they joined the Quad R trio and bowed. With this the whole auditorium boomed with applause. Link cocked his head to see Skull Kid laughing and waving, and turned to glance at the shadow. Dark gave him a wink and forced another bow out of him with a pull. _Opening night turned out to be pretty fun. Heh hah, who knew?_ Link laughed and smiled at the crowd before him.

"I can't even begin to- Who would ever believe- How could you ruin the play?!"

The shadow sat in the middle with his legs crossed on the desk while Skull Kid and Link sat in the desks to his left and right. "Your principalness, please, consider the fact that the tickets for the second performance sold twice as fast thanks to our presentation. It was a show to remember throughout high school legends and will surely inspire many of the self conscience teens that being in a play is fun. I'm positive-"

"That will be enough out of you Dark Shadow Link, I swear. Skull Kid! And you, I thought you could handle being with these barbaric students, but in truth they've gotten you turned against your honors. And Link, do you know that Miss. Zelda might file charges against the sexual abuse you demonstrated in front of all those people." The instructor rubbed her temple well the principal chastised the three students. He went on to explain how it had been hours before the janitor discovered Bobby in the bathroom, hog-tied and duct taped.

The play had past, but as soon as the cast members cleared the stage, Skull Kid, Dark Link, Link were all taken from the stage and immediately sent to the DETENTION room. The principal clicked the door's lock and turned to them slowly in an almost sadistic manner. "A week!-no…A month's worth of detention, everyday after classes and if I hear another complaint or peep, I'll double it!" He continued as the instructor bawled behind him, crying her eyes out as if her favorite band had just broken up over the intercom. Skull Kid looked deeply embarrassed, yet you could see in his hollow and bright eye that there was some pride. Dark Link was smirking; the same victorious smirk he wore when the most rewarding of deeds is done in his strange, little universe. And Link sat in his chair looking down and fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out something that was given to him as a gift before the prank scene began. His smile turned into a smirk and he winked at his friends. "Long live Mr. Stinky."

"Eh-wha?" The principal and the instructor tried to open the door, but with it being locked, they were too late.

And thus, with that night's legendary prank finale, the legend of _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ at the Hyrule High School comes to an end. Will the trio learn from this punishment? Was it so great that no scheme could compare? Will the opening night of _Grease _be even better? One can only wait.

SHOUNEN AI VERSION

The Quad R's had yet to have their fill, for the finale of a fantastic and legendary High School story was soon to come. The dance plan had gone fairly well and encouraged the team into a proud bliss during the few hours before the play. At one point, the events from the dance threatened to cancel the play entirely, causing Black Jack of the Quad R's to expand his already large and colorful vocabulary. Luckily, thanks to the honor roll sealed within the school's main computer and that he was never traced to the Festival of Time Dance problems, Skull Kid used his reputation with the office to reconsider the principal's choice to cancel the play.

And so the dance was on and the plan was ever in progress on opening night. From the enthusiastic aura that surrounded the twins, the wooden faced teen couldn't help but grin at the upcoming event. The play was in their hands, and now was the time to do what they wished for the end of their revenge.

"Wow…it's packed." Link gawked at the audience still filling up the auditorium. It was opening night, and, sad to say, the Hylian considered retreating more than once in the hour before. What kept him from leaving completely was his dignity, the firm hold around his waist, and the blocking of the exit by his shadow friend.

"Yer not scared, are ya, Linky-boy?" The shadow teased and elbowed Link's arm lightly, flashing his smirk and snickering as he gazed at the crowd from the curtains. He knew from experience that big pranks become legends when preformed in front of a large audience. In his eyes, it wasn't just for laughs, it was an art.

The Hylian pointed at Dark Link with his index finger and gave a cocky and celebrity-like smile. "Me? Scared? Shadow it is you who is scared, for I, the courageous Link will triumph in the faces of the audience!"

An awkward silence passed until Dark snorted and his shoulders started to shake. Link's ears drooped a bit and he looked away, seeing his small shield of fake courage was shattered so easily. The shadow finally stopped and smiled. "You're terrified, aren't you?" He chuckled again at seeing Link nod and uneasily look back through the curtains.

Skull Kid motioned to step away from the stage and carry on with their tasks in the back. "You guys, take your positions. Dark…" He sighed and looked regretfully at the grinning shadow. "…You know what you need to do."

The shadow nodded and looked back at Link. The Hylian was staring out at the crowd again, doubt covering his features. _And after all those rehearsals, you think someone would've noticed he had stage-fright._ Dark put his arm around Link's shoulder and gave a squeeze, causing Link to look back at him. When he did, the shadow grinned so widely, Link couldn't help but laugh. "That's better. Now if you get scared out there, here-" He fumbled in his pant's pocket for a moment then pulled out a small ball. "-Mr. Stinky will always be there for you." The Hylian practically fell from the comedic offering, but took the gift nonetheless.

_And here I thought he was about to confess his great love to me. _Link sighed and nodded in thanks.

"But seriously, Link." He pulled the blonde closer to him, his tone suddenly softening from its usually cocky and tough ways. The shadow leant down, smiling a bit from the blush creeping on Link's face and nudged his nose next to the Hylian's ear. "I'm right here. Right behind the curtains if you need me." He gave and chuckle and squeeze his arms around Link's shoulders tighter. "My little Linky's finally becoming an official prankster." Dark Link leaned back and grinned, his hands still gripping Link's arms gently. "I'm proud of ya." And with that the shadow winked and started back to the dressing rooms, grinning at Skull Kid as he walked by.

"What was THAT about?" The wooden teen padded over to Link, both of them watching Dark Link disappear in the shadows of the back stage. Silence came over them as Skull Kid nudged Link. "Well?"

The Hylian only blushed and shook his head, smiling.

The lights faded as the last scene was being prepared for, the audience restless from the high school play. While Zelda lay in her fake satin gown on the table faking death, the real tension was behind the scenes.

"You asshole, wait'll I get out of here! I'll rip you in pieces and knock you back into the second dimension! I swear I'll-" The shadow placed his finger to his lips and 'shushed' his victim that was suppose to be out on the stage, reciting his lines.

"Tsk. Tsk. Bobby, you should know when you're beaten." The shadow gave a heartwarming smile that only made the fallen Romeo call out a series of curses. "Now let's see what we can do about that mouth of yours…" Hogged tied, Bobby yelled again until he saw Dark Link pull out duct tape and ring it around his fingers, smirking. "This is what happens when you mess with my Link. To those who threaten him the slightest bit of discomfort-" The shadow stretched out a piece of sticky, gray duct tape, his smirk glowing with mischievous. "I shall show thee no mercy." Thus, Bobby's colorful swearing ceased as the shadow exited the boys' bathroom stall.

With his hands in his pocket, he walked out and started. Skull Kid was helping Link properly fit into Romeo's outfit. "Just remember the plan and the lines and you'll do fine. Hopefully, although doubtfully, the audience won't get too confused seeing how a completely different Romeo has come at the end of the play, but…hey, that's tragedy. Darn it, this button won't secure."

Link smiled and took in a deep breath, but a sudden tanned hand slapped him on the shoulder, causing the Hylian to let out a yelp and twirled around. He sighed, with a hand on his chest, and shoved the shadow a bit in the shoulder. "Watch it. Next time you scare me I'm whacking you with my sword."

Dark Link bit back a laugh and playfully snatched Link's collar and pulled him close, fumbling with the buttons. "Oh, no, please, the dreaded plastic would kill me. Oooh!" The Hylian blushed a bit again, and turned away. The buttons came and soon an awkward silence came over the three, especially the two standing so closely in front of each other.

"Well…I'm off." Link smiled and turned to walk onto the stage, but his arm was caught and his body forced around. Skull Kid gawked at the couple; the shadow having his arm snaked around Link's waist and arms while the blonde lightly gripped the shadow's jacket sleeves. They were in a deep kiss, one that you would never find at a play or act. A real kiss that's been held up for too long.

Slowly they pulled back, both smiling and Link splashed over in crimson blush. "There's some poison for the road, buddy." The shadow chuckled and turned Link back around, nipping him on the ear for good luck and shoving him forward. "Go get 'er, Romeo."

His smile turned into a cocky smirk as Link nodded and gave the two a thumb up. "You got it, Ex-Romeo." And with that, Link walked onto the stage, the spotlight now stalking him as the Hylian moved over to the table and began to recite his lines.

"D-Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really just…"

"Yep."

"You're g-g…"

"Correct."

"You…and Link?"

"Right-o."

"But…for how long?"

The shadow cocked his head back with his hands in his pockets and smiled warmly. "Who knows? Sometimes things like this build up, so you never know when it started. You just can't help it when those things finally pop up." He grinned at the Skull Kid, barely consoling the shocked state the wooden teen was in.

"Good Goddesses…you're both impossible!" Dark Link only laughed at his friend's comment and turned back to the stage with a smile.

Once or twice, Link mentally laughed when he saw Zelda crack open her eyes at the sound of his voice and give a distressed look. A few of the cast members that he supported their pranks gave them thumbs up from the crowd, urging Link to do what he had to do.

"Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!" He drank down the plastic goblet, remembering the endless and horrific time at rehearsals as he readied himself. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick…Thus with a kiss I die." And he fell to the ground, holding his smirk and lolling his head in the right position.

The three minutes before it was time felt like years. Soon, the other cast members were done with there part and trotted off the stage, leaving Zelda alone kneeling over Link's happy self. "What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorat-URMPH!" Happiest as he was in all his days, Link had leant up fully and smacked his lips with Zelda's and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, causing the princess to lose her balance and fall completely on top of Link.

The happenings next came in a blur. The audience had gasped and started whispering loudly to one another, the play instructor nearly fainted into the snack table behind the curtains, and somewhere at one point, a loud slap erupted. The princess huffed, shot up and started storming off the stage. Link held himself up with his elbows with a goofy smile, showing off the glowing hand print on his face. "Hey, aren't ya happy I ain't dead? Juliet, baby!" He stood up and his grin was whipped off his face as he realized he was all alone of the stage and the audience had gone completely silent. He tried to smile and stand straight, but his nervous chuckling was only making it worse. "Ummm…and that's all folks…heheheh…hmm?"

A pair of arms came around his shoulders as his best comrade and wooden friend had their arms around his shoulders and were forcing him into a bow. A clap came, and soon a few people were clapping. More cast members ran onto the stage, some shocked and some cracking up with laughter as they joined the Quad R trio and bowed. With this the whole auditorium boomed with applause. Link cocked his head to see Skull Kid laughing and waving, and turned to glance at the shadow. Dark gave him a wink and forced another bow out of him with a pull. _Opening night turned out to be pretty fun. Heh hah, who knew?_ Link laughed and smiled at the crowd before him.

"I can't even begin to- Who would ever believe- How could you ruin the play?!"

The shadow sat in the middle with his hand entwined under the desk with Link's. Skull Kid sat on the other side of the shadow, trying to keep a straight face at the scene before him. "Your principalness, please, consider the fact that the tickets for the second performance sold twice as fast thanks to our presentation. It was a show to remember throughout high school legends and will surely inspire many of the self conscience teens that being in a play is fun. I'm positive-"

"That will be enough out of you Dark Shadow Link, I swear. Skull Kid! And you, I thought you could handle being with these barbaric students, but in truth they've gotten you turned against your honors. And Link, do you know that Miss. Zelda might file charges against the sexual abuse you demonstrated in front of all those people." The instructor rubbed her temple well the principal chastised the three students. He went on to explain how it had been hours before the janitor discovered Bobby in the bathroom, hog-tied and duct taped.

The play had past, but as soon as the cast members cleared the stage, Skull Kid, Dark Link, Link were all taken from the stage and immediately sent to the DETENTION room. The principal clicked the door's lock and turned to them slowly in an almost sadistic manner. "A week!-no…A month's worth of detention, everyday after classes and if I hear another complaint or peep, I'll double it!" He continued as the instructor bawled behind him, crying her eyes out as if her favorite band had just broken up over the intercom. Skull Kid looked deeply embarrassed, yet you could see in his hollow and bright eye that there was some pride. He looked to the side at the others, slightly grinning. Dark Link was smirking as he tugged on Link's pant pocket and winked. And Link sat in his chair beaming while fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out something that was given to him as a gift before the prank scene began. His smile turned into a smirk and he winked at the shadow. "Long live Mr. Stinky."

"Eh-wha?" The principal and the instructor tried to open the door, but with it being locked, they were too late.

And thus, with that night's legendary prank finale, the legend of _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ at the Hyrule High School comes to an end. Will the trio learn from this punishment? Was it so great that no scheme could compare? Will the opening night of _Grease _be even better? One can only wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

There are a few lil' fun things in here incase people are confused or just like it when I babble. I doubt it's the later of the two. D

**1) **I dedicate the duct tape Dark Link used to Ria the Sheikah…it's a joke that got stuck into my head so much to the point where it popped up in my story.

**2) **_Grease,_ if you're not familiar with it, is a famous play/musical. My sister played the lead female role, Sandy, in High School, and I've been thinking about it ever since I typed High School.

**3) **…I heart Mr. Stinky. He was popular at my old school and I want to make sure he knows I remember him. D


End file.
